Cable television systems typically employ a receiver, or settop box, at each customer premises to receive and decode the programming transmitted to the user from a central location (commonly referred to in the industry as the “headend”) via the cable infrastructure. The settop box typically includes a receiver, decoder, processing circuitry and operating system software. The settop box is capable of receiving the programming information via the cable and transforming the received signal to a format that can be presented to the viewer via a television set. The operating software contained in conventional settop boxes is typically contained in a memory device and is fixed at the time the settop box is manufactured. This arrangement is sometimes referred to as “firmware” because to change, or upgrade, the operating software requires the removal of the existing memory device and the insertion of a new device containing the new or upgraded software code.
Similarly, problems with the software code that may render the settop box unable to receive and decode the programming signal can be remedied only by replacing the device containing the code, or by requiring a separate communication link between the headend and the settop box for remotely programmable memory elements. If the code resides in firmware, then manual removal and replacement is required. Unfortunately, replacing the software code requires a costly trip to the customer location to perform the change, or requires that the customer return the settop box to a facility to have the repair performed. Similarly, upgrading the operating software code via a separate communication link is costly and inefficient. Using this method, updating settop box groups, or settop boxes from different manufacturers becomes impossible.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a way to upgrade the settop box operating software without physically removing and replacing the memory device in which the code resides.